ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Guy Problems
Preview Sunny returns with her big brother who is 600 and fully grown anodite. Verdona is with Max. Can Ben use Manaflow and Ultimate Manaflow to stop them? Plot Gwen tied Kevin to a table. She chanted a spell which reverted all the insaness out of Kevin. Meanwhile Ben was at Julie's tennis match. It was 40-40. He yawned. Julie bounced the ball, served and moved left. The oppenent hit it back on Julie's right side causing her to hit a backhand. The oppenent dived to the left but missed. Ad-40. Julie bounced it again. She served. The ref called it out. She hit it again. The oppenent swung it back. Julie tripped over her own feet. 40-40. Julie served and hit it to the right when the oppenent hit it back she swung to early. 40-Ad. Julie served again and sliced it at the oppenent who missed. 40-40. Julie served again. One bounce. The oppenent hit it. One bounce. Two bou- she hit it! The oppenent missed. Ad-40. Julie served and the oppenent made a overhead. Julie barely hit it back. The oppenent hit right towards her. Julie ran up and vollied it and won! Ben clapped, falling asleep. Suddenly the oppenents skin peeled off. Her hair grew and turned pink. Her body completely turned purple and she grew a couple inches. Her coaches skin also peeled back revealing his muscular purple body. His hair turned pink and floated strongly against his face. He grew buffer. His arms were now the size of Ben. His legs were the size of Kevin. It was Sunny and Tuffy! They were Ben and Gwen's Anodite cousins! Sunny threw a mana blast at Ben. Ben tried to transform but the Fusetrix was having a glitch. Julie charged with her tennis racket but Ben stopped her. Ben pulled out the Alpha Rune out of his storage area in the Fusetrix. Ben: Valieris Mihi Occoltus Valieris Meus Amisitia Occoltus! A dome appeared over Julie and Ben. Ben: We are invisible as long as we are under this dome! Julie I am going to teleport you home! Once there forget this ever happend! I will see you soon! Julie: Ben wait I don't want to lea- Ben:''' '''Abeo Exorior! She teleported out of there. Ben: Now! Sunny! Tuffy! You wanna a piece of me? You got it! Treest! A mana blast charged Sunny. She flew away but it followed her. She blasted it with her own mana but epicly failed. The blast hit her and caused a mini explosion. Sunny landed on Tuffy. Tuffy growled and charged Ben. Ben: Tempestus Impaetus! Lightning struck down on Tuffy. He got electrocuted. Instead of passing out his purple body turned yellow, his hair turned grey and he became Ultimate Tuffy! Ultimate Tuffy: Hey cous! Wanna die? Good! He charged once again. Ben: Somnus! Sunny: No! Pavisho Kal! Bens sleep blast melted, literally. Ben: Not cool! Rest Ituo Nowitus Wespinaetro Itus Vigoratus Perwita! A bunch of mana shot at Sunny. She flew up towards the sun but wasn't harmed. The mana melted. Sunny: How did you learn all of these spells any Tennyson? Ben: It comes natrually with the Alpha Rune! Ultimate Tuffy: Maybe I should take this then! He blasted the Fusetrix, causing it to fly off of Bens wrist and onto his. Ben: No! Gargelia Vortium! Now you are under my control! Ultimate Tuffy: Yes! As you wi-! GAH! My head! No one can control Tuffy! No one! The two flew off towards Primus to unlock more forms for Tuffy! Ben: Not fair! Meven Aweg! He transported to Primus. They were attacking Eunice. She had absorbed the Codon Stream sample of Icepick. She shot shards but Ultimate Tuffy was Heatblast so she was hopeless. Ben: Eunice let me help! You gotta play fire against fire! Meena Goh! A giant fire blast hit Heatblast causing his rocks to melt and he was just a pile of goo. Ben took the Fusetrix off of Ultimate Tuffy and put it back on himself. Heatblast reverted back to Ultimate Tuffy. Ben put the Alpha Rune back in storage in the Fusetrix. Ben: (Transforms) Stinkfly! Man it feels good to be back! The three flew off. In space Stinkfly couldn't breathe. Sunny took advantage and charged. Stinkfly: Gughgghsjhg! (Transforms) Jetray! Jetray shot then with his Neuroshock blasts. One hit Sunny so hard she almost landed in the sun! Jetray: This isn't working! (Transforms) Waybig! Waybig could breath in space and fly. He shot a Cosmic Storm at Sunny to keep her busy. He then shot a Cosmic Ray at Tuffy. He wasn't expecting it so he flew backwards to far and exploded in the sun! Sunny: Tuffy no! You will pay Tennyson you will PAY! Waybig: Get outta here! She flew home. Waybig flew back to Earth and reverted. Mech noticed he came in. Rex: Where have you been? Ben: I killed an Anodite! Mech: What the fudge! Dan: You killed your cousin! If only I could kill mine! Ben: No not Gwen! Tuffy! And halfway Sunny! Mech: What the F- Ben: No cursing! END Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack